


Love Meant To Be Very Special

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [5]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: "Love is meant to be very special for someone...even you." Inspired by the ending of PE2. On the night on September 1, Aya prepares to visit Kyle's place for an romantic dinner and that's when he confess his true feelings to Aya. Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any OOC in the characters, please comment and give me the correct details so I can fix it.
> 
> This take place after the ending of Parasite Eve II. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**September 1, 2001**

**New York City, NY**

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes. It's just a date."

Aya and Eve are sitting at the kitchen table, talking about how Kyle invited Aya for dinner at his apartment. 

"Don't worry. I've hired my friend to babysit you while I'll gone. Just follow the rules and if you behave, I'll take you out for ice cream," Aya said. She was wearing her black dress, which the same one she wore back in 1997.

"I promise to be extra good." Eve said. She was only 11 and was in her pre-teen years. 

"All right," Aya said, looking at the clock. "Only 10 minutes before my 8 PM dinner. So I'm gonna leave now and my friend should be coming in a few minutes."

She grabbed her purse and walked out the house. An taxi was waiting for her and she got in. 

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

Looking at the paper, she said, "10 Hanover Square."

"Okay," The taxi driver said. "It should take at least 14 minutes to get here."

And with that sentence, the taxi driver starts driving. Aya looked out at the window, still thinking about the reunion with him this morning...

_"Kyle!" She exclaimed, then ran to him to give a big hug. "I missed you so much!"_

_"Yeah, me too." Kyle said._

_Suddenly, the two are now looking at Eve, who was standing._

_"Eve, there's an butterfly exhibition in here. Do you mind going there?" Aya told her._

_"Sure, mom." Eve smiled, before leaving to go to the butterfly exhibition._

_"So, how's life treating you?" He asked._

_"Very good. I've adopted Eve and my friend made a profile to look like she's my sister. Besides that, we have a very good time in New York City. She's been going to junior high and loved it. As for me, I've been adjusting my life now." Aya said._

_"Hey. How about you come over at my apartment tonight and have dinner? I'm a good cook and can cook whatever you like." Kyle said, pulling out a piece of paper, which contains his address and apartment number, which is 09L, and giving it to Aya._

_"Thank you. What time?"_

_"8 PM. And dress up nicely." He said, before leaving to go to the gift shop._

_"I'll be there, Kyle...I'll be there..." She said, as she went to the butterfly exhibition to join Eve..._

Finally, the taxi comes to a stop and Aya got out, paying the driver with $8, plus a tip. She walked in the apartment building and saw an worker in the front desk.

"Hi there. I'm looking for apartment 09L. Can you tell me where it's at?" Aya asked.

"Sure. Take the elevator and press the 5th floor button. That's where you find 09L." The worker said, in a friendly-tone voice.

"Thank you." She said, before walking in the elevator and pressing the 5th floor button. After 6 seconds, the elevator's doors open and she spotted the room.

Then, Aya knocked on the door and it opened. The person appears to be Kyle. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was holding a red rose.

"Aya...I'm glad you can make it." Kyle smiled.

"Do I look beautiful to you?" She asked him.

"You are," Kyle said. "Come in. Dinner is already ready."

Aya walked in and heard some romantic music playing in the background (his radio). They went to the kitchen and she sat down on the chair. He did the same thing.

"What are we having?" Aya asked, then looked down at her plate. It was spaghetti and meatballs. "Oh my! I love this when I was a little girl!"

"Do you need anything else before we start eating?" Kyle asked her.

"Some wine would be nice." Aya replied.

He grabbed the bottle of red wine and pulled the cork out. Then he poured it into her wine glass and same thing with his.

"Toasts, for our first time together after a year."

Their glasses clinked and they took a sip of their wine. After that, they began eating their foods. The spaghetti and meatballs were very delicious to Aya, since it's has special taste in it. Then, after finishing her food, she took a slice of the triple chocolate cake and took a bite of it; it was very good.

"Wow! You must be really hungry!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah, I had to cook Eve some mini-burgers and she loved it," She said.

"Wanna help me finish my plate?" Kyle asked her.

"Sure." Aya answered, as she moved her chair closer to Kyle. Then they started eating the spaghetti and meatballs while looking at each other with romantic looks. While the romantic song played on, Kyle then started to eat a spaghetti stand but he didn't know that Aya was eating the same strand.

The two eat the strand and arrive right in the middle with their lips together. Both of them realize this and Aya started blushing. She then cuts the strand in half but before she could say anything, Kyle grabs Aya and plants a romantic kiss on the lips.

"..." Aya didn't say anything. Instead, she gasped at this and smiled.

"Aya...there's something I want to tell you."

"Alright, I'm listening." She said.

"I...I love you. Ever since I've met you, I have fallen in love with you. Even while I was drunk." Kyle said, confessing his feelings.

"I don't know how to say this, but I love you too, Kyle." Aya said.

The two smiled at each other before he place his hands on her face. Then, they start their French kiss, which was romantic. After one minute, they ended the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Aya...will you make love with me?"

"Yes." That was her answer.

"Okay. But we better take this to the bedroom." Kyle smiled, as they got up and went to the bedroom.

Once they got there, he closed the door and locked it. Kyle held Aya and began kissing her neck softly. She noticed it and smile at him. Once he pulled away, Kyle could feel his member grow hard because he was getting aroused. As for Aya, she was starting to get wet between her legs.

"Oh my...! You're so hard..." Aya said, looking at his pants. An idea pop up in her head. She grabbed the zipper of her black dress, which is in the back, and unzips it, causing the dress to drop on the floor. All she's wearing now is her black thong. Aya turned around to show Kyle her amazing bubble butt.

Kyle quickly reached out for his tuxedo pants and gently took them off slowly, along with his tuxedo top, letting her see his 10-inch cock. It was so hard and thick.

She bent down and pulled her black thong off, showing Kyle her wet pussy. It was so tight and was ready to get banged. But before Aya could let him do that, she said this: "Can I suck your member?"

"Sure." Kyle replied, as she gave him an another French kiss.

Aya went down and grabbed his cock, feeling it warm. Then, within one moment, she close her eyes and lick the tip of his cock. Gently, she licked the head of his penis before she insert it into her mouth. Kyle feel it and moaned.

Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, enduring every taste of his hard cock. Aya soon let out a muffled moan as her tongue kept touching the head of his cock inside her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Kyle moaned as he gritted his teeth due to the sexual pressure. Aya licked around the tip more and sent it back inside her mouth once again. It was just like licking a Popsicle. The speed of her blowjob started to rapidly increase as Kyle felt his hips gyrate.

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMMMmmmmmm..." She moaned in muffled fashion once again. However...something was about to burst inside him like crazy.

"Ohhhhh...shit...I'm cumming...I'm cumming...!" Kyle grunted as he held her beautiful blonde hair together for an eruption. His white streams of cum had shot inside her mouth over and over again. His cum had a bit of a sugary taste from where Aya's mouth now leaked. She soon broke out of the blowjob as the cum had now soaked around Kyle's hard cock and her mouth overflowing with his cum. She soon swallowed it.

"Kyle...your turn to give me pleasure..." She said, getting on the bed and parting her legs wide. He walked over to Aya and smell her soaked sex. 

His tongue gave her cunt a playful, yet savory lick. Those pink petals were getting wet by every second that past by. His tongue started to penetrate her pussy, tasting her warm juices. It has an pineapple taste.

"Ohhhhhh...Kyle..." Aya moaned as she looked at him and laid down on the bed. Kyle has a slightly long tongue, suddenly licking at her sensitive spot. She felt something about to explode, but he doesn't want Aya to reach climax yet.

Kyle pulled away and positioned his cock at her pussy. Now it was warm and wet with his saliva and her fluids.

"Kyle...put it in me." Aya begged, pressing her hand on her left breast.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks.

"Yes." She answered.

With a nice calm deep breath, Kyle gently inserted his cock right into her tight pussy. He let out a slight moan as he was feeling her vaginal heat over and over again. It was so warm and wet; he knows that her fluids inside of her clit felt so much like excellent lube. 

"You're so big...it really fits!" Aya exclaimed.

"And you're so tight..." Kyle said, giving a light kiss on her lips.

He went deep into her before he starts thrusting in and out of Aya's pussy. To add and enhance the pleasure, Kyle licked and sucked her right nipple. This drove Aya crazy and moaning as ever. She let out some sort of horny blush as she was being dominated by Kyle's cock. She had dreamed of being loved and now it was finally coming true. And the more she thinks about him, the stronger her orgasm will be soon. After several minutes of hard thrusting, Kyle pulled out and gave Aya an another kiss.

"You wanna jump on me...?" Kyle asked her.

"Oh yes..." Aya answered, as they switched positions and she was on top. Closing her eyes, she entered his hard member and started jolting up and down, feeling his cock sensation inside her. Aya smiled and starts moaning out loud. 

"Ohh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." Kyle moaned as Aya was grinding her ass over and over, feeling every minute of his huge, hard dick being implanted over and over again like a plastic surgeon's knife piercing through skin through surgery. Every thrust made Kyle and Aya really warm inside them.

"Ohhhh, god!" She moaned softly as he started to match her thrusting. She was getting used to the wet rim of his cock scraping gently inside her. It felt so wet and so soft and yet...so steaming hot. His member grew harder with every slide.

"Oh Aya..." He moaned, grabbing her hips and making her bounce up and down. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long as she started to slow down due to her orgasm approaching.

"Oh god...I'm coming!" Aya yelled, as with one final thrust, she came. Her love juices was spraying onto his cock, covering it with her juices. He pulled out and laid her down on the bed so she can finish her orgasm. After two minutes, she stopped and smiled.

"Wow..." Kyle said, before he entered back into her pussy and resuming thrusting, this time going deep with each thrust. She moaned when he touches he sensitive spot.

The sweat finally began to appear from their bodies. Aya could feel something shaking. It was finally time for him to release his orgasm.

"Oh! I'm cumming!" Kyle yelled, as he felt it too. With a few final thrusts to her sweet pussy, he went deep inside her as he could and shouted out, "AYA!!"

His long streams of cum had shot out, filling her womb up. But even that, he was still cumming for another 2 minutes before he stopped. His large cock popping out of her cunt with a spilling of semen and fluids, her sex screaming in a little pain even as a second orgasm seems to race through her frame, shaking her with pleasure and excitement.

After her second orgasm had finished, the two smiled at each other and kissed.

"Kyle...that was so fun and pleasuring." Aya said, as she inserted two fingers inside her pussy and starts to finger herself.

"Yeah. Our date went very well and we still got leftover food that we haven't ate."

"Love is a very special thing to everyone, even us. We're going to have a romantic relationship and it will last us for as long as we live."

"Aww...that was so sweet of you." Kyle smiled.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth..."

Confused, Kyle nodded and did what she said. However...

...with one final thrust from her fingers, Aya came all over his face, covering him with her sweet love juices. She gushed her juices for an another minute or two before she stopped. That's when Kyle opens his eyes and discover that Aya had cummed on him.

"That's all you got?" He asked, as they laughed and cuddle with each other. Then the two fell asleep, exhausted from the day.

Meanwhile, at Aya's house, guess who is the babysitter?

"That was fun, but now it's time for you to sleep now." It appears to be Jodie.

"Okay." Eve said, then went upstairs.

"Love can be special..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of the story! Yeah, I came up with a silly ending to this story.
> 
> At FanFiction, someone is requesting me to do an another lemon of Aya and Melissa. So I do it or not? Put yes or no in the comments.
> 
> Plus, state tests are coming up and so does the festival in my hometown, so stories will possibly be delayed until all of that is over.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And remember to give a kudos or comment if you like the story! ;)


End file.
